The present invention relates to a vehicle door closer device for moving a door from a half-latch state to a full-latch state to slide the door fully closed and for releasing a latch mechanism to enable the door to open.
A vehicle door closer device in JP2007-138530A comprises a drive gear fixed to a rotary shaft of an electric motor; a sun gear rotatably mounted and having teeth which mesh with the drive gear; a ring gear having an engagement portion on the outer circumference and pivoting with the sun gear on a shaft, the engagement portion engaging with an engagement member to disable the ring gear to turn and release from the engagement member to enable the ring gear to turn; a planetary gear which meshes with the sun gear and ring gear; a carrier mounted with the sun gear via the shaft and coupled to the planetary gear, the planetary gear orbiting while it turns on its own axis with respect to the ring gear engaged not to rotate by the engagement member with rotation of the sun gear; and a planetary gear mechanism including a drive lever turning together with the carrier. A rotary power supplied from the carrier is transmitted to a latch of a latch mechanism for holding the door in a half-latch state and a full-latch state via the drive lever, thereby moving the latch from the half-latch state to the full-latch state to close the door fully.
In the door closer device, a reduction mechanism for slowing down the motor comprises a planetary gear mechanism. The fewer steps achieve larger reduction ratio to enable the device to become smaller. The device provides closing function for moving the latch from the half-latch position to the full-latch position, but does not provide releasing function for moving a ratchet which engages with the latch in a releasing direction to enable the door to open.
Furthermore, a vehicle door closer device in JP2004-293038A comprises a latch mechanism which engages with a striker of a vehicle body to hold a door closed; and a drive mechanism for slowing down a motor as electric drive source to supply the reduced power by a rotary member. The vehicle door closer device provides closing function for changing the latch mechanism from a half-latch state to a full-latch state by turning the rotary member by the motor in one direction; and releasing function for releasing the latch mechanism by the rotation to enable the door to open.
In the vehicle door closer device, in releasing action where a rotary member turns in another direction by the motor, electric trouble occurs, so that the rotary member is held in released state, the latch mechanism is moved with it and the latch mechanism does not engage from the striker to disable the door to close.